Louis
by HeroCollector16
Summary: A half human and demon, Louis encounters with mad mans and psychos while spending time with his little sister in the Kingdom of the Nine. He meets Princess Violeta as they start to get along with each other. But Louis still sees madness in the world as Violeta try to help him out. Louis clashes criminals and other mad people when he transforms into this dangerous person.
1. Trailer 1

Scene shows a City.

"Louis, does it help to have a family?" says a woman as Louis' skin grew red. The boy walks down the streets.

"My little sister always tells me," Louis walks in a hallway, "..to laugh and have fun with good friends." Louis plays tag with his little sister, laughing and smiling. Louis' skin turns orange in frustration. Louis writes a strange symbols, "She says that I was suppose to be a creator."

Louis was walking home when he sees a gang member following a women, "To give people a purpose." Louis sees the gang the members trying to rape the woman, Louis couldn't hold back to feel the anger as his skin turn red and his eyes turned orange, Louis approaches at them.

"Who are you boy?"

"Your worst nightmare."

Louis screams and laughs maniacally as he starts kill one at a time. Louis starts to pass out as the woman runs away, "Is it just me…" Louis lays on his bed thinking about what happened, "Or is it the people gone crazy or mad or is it that their evil?"

**(I see trees of green, red roses too)**

Louis dance around with his little sister, as she also play around. Louis sits in a dining room with Violeta. Louis walks into a graveyard seeing pictures of famous people.

**(I see them bloom for me and you)**

Louis walks to a police station as he sits near the criminals as they back up, screaming, and yelling in fear. A little boy looks at Louis in shy way.

"What?"

**(And I think to myself, what a wonderful world)**

Louis smiles as he watches some other little kids playing on the playgrounds. Louis sees Hector in a battle stadium.

**(I see skies of blue and clouds of white)**

Louis walks down the alley as he sees a girl who was about to get raped by a man, when Louis walks and tapped his shoulder.

"What's going on with you?" says Louis as the man glares at him.

**(The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night)**

"None of your business, get lost!" The man punches Louis as the man begins to rape the woman. Louis gets back up grabs the man's head as he smacks him to the ground breaking his head, smashing his face against the wall leaving blood around him.

**(And I think to myself, what a wonderful world)**

**This Fall**

Louis runs to his home in a panic. Louis lays down with his little sister sleeping.

**(The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky)**

"That kid lost his mind." The citizens of the Kingdom started to protest in front of Soloman, Donatella, and the council as Louis is falls in front of them as Hector and Lucifer push back the people away from Louis.

**(Are also on the faces of people going by)**

"What kind of a child," Louis punches the glass window in anger, "would do something that cold-blooded?" Violeta hugs her kindergarten students as Hector looks at Louis laying down on a table, "Someone who leaves criminals dead."

**(I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do)**

A man was about to kidnap a child when Louis walks up to him punch to the ground dragging the man away from child as Violeta comes and helps him walking with him to his home.

**Put on**

**(They're really saying I love you)**

Louis appears behind Violeta,Hector including the other kindergarten students as walks he to them as he puts his hands on Violeta and Hector chest listening to their heartbeats.

**A Happy**

**(I hear babies crying, I watch them grow)**

Louis watches Violeta and Hector dancing together at a party, "I always love couples dancing, having dates, and romances." Louis looks at little baby as he smiles at the baby.

**(They'll learn much more than I'll never know)**

Louis walks with her little sister to Violeta as she hugs her. Soloman starts to have a talk with his two brothers about Louis.

"I always think that my life is becoming a tragedy " Louis smashes head at the wall as began to kill more.

**Face**

**(And I think to myself what a wonderful world)**

"But I think that," Louis drinks some water as his wings change to green, "I can stop the evil from spreading." Louis kills a gang leader and the rest of the members with it.

**(Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world)**

The final shows Louis walking down the hallway with glowing green eyes.

**Louis**

* * *

**Hello, if you all confused on this story sit back and let me explain, this is Louis, who is half human and half demon, with tattoos around his arms and chest, black pants, black hair, brown-black eyes, and before I explain this you may have seen his name somewhere from my other trailers. Never mind that this trailer is based on the style of Joker 2019, and confused with this backstory will hear this, Louis looks back at the old ages of ancient history and more which he might be obsess of bringing back or be a creator thinking he could people without wars but only peace, well I'm not sure backstory seems right but let me know what guys think about it.**


	2. Trailer 2

**(Playing Rok Nardin - The Devil)**

Scene starts with Louis sitting in a bus as he looks at the window as a terrorist and two soldiers get inside the door as everyone panicked.

"Nobody moves or we will kill you and your family." Louis looks away from the window as he looks at the leader as he points his gun at a mother and her son and daughter as they start to cry in fear.

"Get away from them." says Louis as the leader pointed his gun at him.

"Oh yeah boy, what are you going to do about it." The leader grins in a cocky way as Louis opens black wings as the people looked shocked as well as the leader as he and his gang were about to kill Louis got the first strike and killed all of them.

"Louis, why did you save these people?" Donatella asks as she puts a blanket on Louis making him feel warm.

"Because kids don't deserve to die." says Louis as Violeta runs towards him giving him a hug. Louis goes to an office with Soloman.

"Tell me something," says the king as he glares at him, "Why did you kill those men?" Louis starts to smile.

"Do you want know what I have been though," says Louis as he walks in the streets seeing men trying to rape the woman, "Males and some females have torturing and killing more people than you know," as his eyes grew red running towards the men as he started to strike brutally killing them, "And why do people have to create things that I don't want in my world." Louis stops talking as Soloman stares at him briefly.

***Music Stops***

Louis sits down as he watches his little sister sleeping when the TV turns on as he got up on his seat as he saw what shocked him...seeing people protests and riots about him, "What kind of kid would say something like this."

"When I was a little boy and told people that everyone should complete their roles, how about colliding the multiverse so that everyone can be in peace." The video stops playing when the Judge gets mad at it.

"He's just pathetic rotting shit with crazy dreams am I right." the cruel says laugh as the other people also laugh as Louis closed his fist in anger.

***Music Resume***

**Coming Soon**

The next scene shows people passing by. Louis puts his mask on as he walks away from the riots killing each other. Louis and his little sister, Tina visiting other graves of famous people. Violeta and her parents looked a bit shocked seeing the Council and the Ambassadors coming into the kingdom while.

"I'm scared." says Tina hugging Louis as he hugged back. Louis draws the strange writings on the paper. Louis starts carrying a sword of black and white. Louis dancing and walking down the stairs.

"Throughout my entire life," Louis and Mary were walking on the streets when they passed by other people looking at him, "I didn't know that people are freaks with unspoken words, but," Louis looked at the newspapers and saw words that pissed him off, "I didn't knew if humans were evil," A bunch of girls were looking Louis, "but I do," In the entrance of the court riots and protests began to charge in before Louis comes in and calms them down, "People are starting to notice," Violeta and Hector started to romantically kiss, "What they truly are."

"Do you think this is some kind joke," Louis leans at the wall covered in blood. Louis bangs his head against the window, until running away, "You're really a freak." The man punched Louis in the face. A giant hand appears out of nowhere and knocks out four carriages. Louis crosses his arms. Riots began to beat up each other. Hector, Antonoy, and Rodrigo ran to the palace. Louis watches as savage animals rip and terror down the bad soldiers.

"Boys one more question." says Louis as the three other men looked at him carrying a gun.

"What it is freak?"

"When you bring me into the court, can you introduce me as Louis." The three guards looked at him in confusing. Violeta holds her hands at the Kindergarten kids. In the court the people began to argue. Louis starts acting insane by kicking stuff. The Judge slams his gavel at the mallet. Louis walks past by the guards, running. Knights and soldiers backed off from the riots. Louis looks up as he raises his hands and closes them.

**Louis**

Louis enters the court as the people stared at him.

* * *

**And here you have it, well I know this story might be confused but another trailer from the Joker movie, and theirs a reason why J****oaquin Phoenix needed that Oscar, also the I watched the Joker and it was beyond satisfying and great. I don't know if I want to say anything else but you guys want to message in private well you can.**

**PM, Fav, and Review**


End file.
